I Run To You
by mythaculjade
Summary: Just a few short stories about times Jay   Christian  and Alexa   O/C   have ran to each other during a crisis.  Yes, it is influenced by Lady Antebellum's song of the same name.  Not all parts are in chronological order, so it may be a bit confusing.
1. I Run From Pain

I Run to You

Part 1 – I run from pain

Knock, knock, knock.

"What?" Alexa stretches, glaring at the door, where an incessant pounding has awoken her. "Mike? For God's sakes, it's 4am."

The knocking ceases abruptly, but Alexa moves to open the door anyway. Her inner worry-wart has kicked in and she won't be able to sleep unless she finds out what is wrong with her boyfriend. After all, Mike is the only person she can think of that would drop by for a visit this late at night. He is probably drunk after staying out with the boys too late tonight and wants a good night kiss, or something equally ridiculous. But she has to know for sure, because she has this niggling feeling that something is wrong.

Pulling open the door, she notices no one standing there. So she goes into the hall just in time to see the stairway door close. Sighing heavily and mentally cursing herself for not being able to let him leave, Alexa rushes to follow.

"Mike," she says, tentatively. No answer is given so she tries being louder. "Mike, what is going on?"

After a few more attempts and two flights of stairs, she finally allows herself to give up. –Whatever the problem is – she thinks - obviously it can wait until morning. –

"I'm not Mike," a familiar voice murmurs sulkily, from the shadows of the stairwell door.

"Jason?" Alexa questions, surprise and concern etched onto her face. "What are you doing in here?"

Jay steps out into the light to receive a gasp from Lex. He smiles ruefully and says "Oh, come on now Lex. I can't look that bad."

"Jay-…son" she almost slips, her concern for his current state overriding her sense of self-preservation. Her resolve holds, however barely. She needs to keep her distance from him; she can't be drawn back into his life. It would ruin both of them. As ridiculous as it sounds, just saying his full name instead of the shortened version helps Alexa maintain that sense of distance.

"Jason, your face is covered in scrapes and you have a black eye, at the least," she puts herself back into responsible friend mode. Clearly he needs some help and she'll give it to him.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not pretty any more, Lex?" he asks, with a sexy pout that she's trying her best to ignore, and a sadness in his blue eyes that she knows she put there.

"Oh, Jason, are you drunk?" she asks him, although the answer is clear to both of them.

"A bit, yeah," he admits, unashamed of himself. "Not enough for my face to be pain free, unfortunately. The fight interrupted my drinking."

"Not drunk enough then?" she nods her head in understanding, sighs, and offers him the help that he obviously came to her seeking. "Come on, then. Let's get you cleaned up."

They don't speak during the walk back to her room. The awkward feeling that surrounds the pair for the entire trip surrounds them, palpable in every breath of air. It isn't until she is actually cleaning his cuts that she cannot take the awkward silence any longer. So she asks the most logical question.

"What happened tonight?"

Jay sighs, knowing that it would only be so long before she would ask him. "Nothing really. I just went out to the bar and got into a fight with a local idiot. That's all." He only hoped she believed him. The truth is definitely not a story he wants to tell, particularly not to her.

"I'm not an idiot, Jason," Lex replies to his obvious lie. "All of the guys went out tonight and they wouldn't have let you get into a fight with a local. Besides, you'd be in jail right now if you did that. Tell me what really happened."

Her imploring eyes almost force him into submission (he always did have trouble ignoring a request from her), but this time the situation is just too bad for him to give in. So instead, he deflects.

"Oh, wow," he says, glancing at the clock quickly and hopping up off the chair. "It's almost 5 and I know you've got a photo shoot in a few hours, so I'd better let you get back to sleep. Thanks for the help and look, I'm sorry for bothering you so early," he says the last, even though he knows he doesn't look sorry at all. In fact, he probably looks thrilled that she showed so much concern for him. – Jeez, I really am a pathetic asshole. – He tries to escape, but a petite hand on his shoulder stops him, turning him back around to face the small woman who's had him wrapped around her finger for years.

"I know you, Jason," she says while analyzing his face. "You're trying to hide something from me. What really happened? Did you get into a fight with Mike?"

"No, no, I didn't fight with 'Mr. Awesome,'" he answers, with mocking emphasis on the nickname. "I just don't want to talk about it okay? I did something stupid and I got into a fight and I just really don't want to talk about it," the words flow from his mouth in a harsh, angry whisper and Alexa is taken aback by them.

Her voice is small, bordering on frightened, when she responds with a simple, "Okay, I understand."

All Jay can think about now is how much he hates it when she is scared of him and she should never be scared of him because he loves her and would never hurt her. That's the only reasoning he has for the next words that explode from his mouth in an apologetic rush.

"I'm sorry, princess, I'm just messed up. You know how I get when Adam and I fight, and it's even worse when I fight with Callie too, so I'm just…I'm sorry," he states, as calmly as he can, not even realizing the words that are coming out of his mouth until Alexa looks at him in shock.

"Adam did this to you?" she nearly screams the question, thinking this idea impossible. These two men are like brothers, they've known each other their entire lives and no matter how much they argue, they've always worked things out in the end. They have never been violent towards each other and it doesn't make sense that they would start now.

Jay closes his eyes in acknowledge of his mistake, mentally berating himself for getting caught up by Alexa's sweetness and losing his control. He always does that around her and he really needs to learn how to keep it together better. Otherwise, he'll be blurting out professions of love for the girl (which was embarrassing enough the first time he did it. Considering they broke up a couple of months ago, it would be beyond ridiculous now).

"Why would Adam do this to you?" she asks. "You guys are best friends; that doesn't make any sense."

"Look, I did something stupid okay?" he replies, not capable of telling her how horrible his actions were. "Please, just let it go. I deserved what I got. So don't worry about it."

He heads towards the door one more time, but Alexa can't seem to let it go. She steps in front of him again, and now her eyes hold a lot of anger.

"I thought we were friends, Jay," she accuses, "friends can tell each other anything. So just tell me what's going on. I hate not knowing what is happening between my friends, especially if it's going to be something that affects the whole group."

"No, Lex!" Jay finally releases all of his frustrations on her. "No, we're not friends! You broke my heart and left me in complete misery, while you're off having the time of your life with the world's baddest baddie. It's crazy that you think that we can be friends after that! I lo-ugh!"

He breaks off his sentence because the last thing that he needs right now is to tell her that he still loves her. So instead, he manages his escape, "Look, I can't have this conversation with you right now. I'm not in a good place. I gotta go."

She is in complete shock at his outburst and doesn't know how to respond to it. So instead, she lets him go and collapses onto the bed with a sigh. She cries silently to herself, never managing enough peace to get back to sleep.

Outside of the door, Jay falls against it with a barely controlled fury. He can't believe the things that he just said to the love of life. He knows she is probably crying in there because he knows how sensitive she can be about friendships. But he can't bring himself to lie to her anymore. He really can't be her friend because all he wants to do is kiss her passionately and bring her back into his loving arms.

"I'm sorry, Lex," he whispers pointlessly, "I shouldn't have ran to you with my troubles. You're the only one who can actually solve them…but you won't."

Then, with all the strength he can muster in his pain-filled, half-drunk, lovesick state, he pushes himself off of her door and drags himself up the stairs to his room. Alexa isn't the only one who can't sleep that night due to crying.


	2. When Lies Become The Truth

I Run To You

Part 2 – When lies become the truth

-I shouldn't be doing this - Alexa thinks, as she knocks on the door to Adam's hotel room.

He doesn't come to the door right away, so she almost turns to retreat down the hall. She isn't fast enough however, and as she turns away, the door opens.

"What do you want?" the intimidating Canadian asks gruffly.

"Oh, um…I just…" she hates that he scares her into stuttering, but that doesn't stop it from happening. Alexa forces herself to speak clearly, she states calmly, "I just wanted to ask you a question about last night."

Adam looks at her curiously before motioning her inside of his room. Looking around for her friend Callie, she is greatly disappointed when she doesn't find her there. It's so much easier to talk to Adam when Callie is there for even out his harsh, blunt, and crass demeanor.

"What about last night?" he asks her, studying her face carefully, looking for a sign of what she is questioning him about.

She returns his curiosity, wondering how he could possible not know what she is talking about. Now, however, he is looking at her suspiciously, so he must know why she's here. Why isn't he just explaining himself already?

"I thought you would know why I am here," she says, instead of just asking him.

An array of emotions cross his face momentarily, but he isn't one to show feelings so easily. She can tell that he is angry, confused, and even sad. This must be even more of a serious issue than she thought.

"I might, but I'd rather you ask me," Adam replies, all of the previous emotions gone and showing a blank face once again. "So I'll ask again, what do you want to know about last night?"

-Ah, that makes sense-she thinks. –That's so like him, make me ask the question so that he doesn't tell me any more than I want to know.-

"I saw Jay and I know that you're the one that did that to him," she answers, trying not to focus on the fact that just thinking about him brings back her depression from last night. "My question is, why?"

"You don't to know the answer to that," he says smoothly, but his calm façade is broken, he loses his blank face once more, and all she sees in him is pure rage.

Her eyes widen with the extent of his anger and she can't help but ask, "What could Jay possibly have done to make you so upset?"

"Oh you really wanna know?" the beast in Adam is released and there would be no stopping him now, even if she wanted to. "Huh, Alexa? You wanna know what your precious ex-boyfriend did? I'll tell you what he did because it's your fault he did it in the first place. You and your stupidity-breaking up with the only guy who could freaking appreciate your brand of elite, feminist insanity; the only guy who treats you like a princess, even though you've stomped on his heart how many times now? Like…ten. You did this! You turned him into this weird stalker/rapist hybrid! You turned my best friend, my brother, into a man that tried to rape my girlfriend!"

Alexa's eyes widened as she listens to Adam's rant, taking in all of the information as he gives it. But it doesn't settle in her brain because this can't be right. She knows that Jay has been upset since their breakup, hell she saw it firsthand last night, but what Adam's saying just doesn't make sense. Jay is a good guy. He makes mistakes sometimes, sure, but rape? Jay wouldn't rape anyone, especially not Callie. She and Adam are his best friends.

"You're lying," she whispers, unable to say anything other than the pathetically small denial. It sounds desperate and weak, even to her ears, but she has to say it. Adam has lied many times before, so it wouldn't be unheard of. Besides, she knows Jay, he wouldn't- no, he couldn't have done that. "You're lying. That's what you do. You lie to make yourself look better and so others will look worse. You're just…you're lying."

Adam isn't sorry for telling her, not even in the harsh way he did. He believes every word he told her. She's the bitch who ruined his best friend and turned him into a pathetic asshole. So he's not sorry for telling her exactly what happened, even if he wasn't intending to tell her to begin with. He is sorry that Callie is walking in the door, however, because Alexa is still calling him a liar and rocking back and forth in a way that can only be described as childish and innocent. –So much for Cece not thinking about this at all today- he thinks, allowing his original plans to fly out the window with the somber look on his girlfriend's face.

"Adam?" Callie asks, while gesturing towards the blubbering mess of Alexa in the middle of their hotel room floor.

"She asked," he replies defiantly, refusing to be sorry about this, even for the love of his life. "She deserved to know."

"Callie! You're here, that means you can tell me the truth," Alexa says to her friend. "What really happened with Jay and Adam last night?"

Callie sighs heavily, looking over at the petite, innocent, young woman. The blonde looks at her imploringly, with a look of such hope that it almost breaks Callie's heart to tell her the truth. But at least she knows her version will be less explicit than Adam's.

"We were all supposed to go out last night with the rest of the RAW crew. Adam was called away for some storyline corrections, so we went on to the night club, saying we'd all meet up in the dining area in a couple of hours. Jay offered to buy a drink for me because he's been feeling kind of low since you two…well, you know. Everything was going fine until Mike graced us with his presence. He'd already had a few drinks and started bragging about how wonderful you are and how you guys will probably last forever because he's the only one awesome enough to have you on his arm. Jay didn't take that very well and ended up buying a few drinks for the two of us. We were reminiscing over the good times we had with each other years ago and the drinks just kept on coming. We realized that it was past the time to meet up with Adam, so we headed down the hallway from the bar area to the restaurant. It was pretty dark because a couple of the lights were out and we were the only people in the hall. Well, all of a sudden Jay grabbed me shoulder and pulled me against him, kissing me for all he was worth. At first, I was stuck in some strange in-between time when we were still together, so I kissed back. Then I realized that we broke up two years ago, and I'm in love with Adam. So I pushed him off of me and told him that this wasn't right, he was just trying to use me to get over you. He tried grabbing me again, telling me that I'm gorgeous and other, more lewd, things. I pushed him off again and he ripped my shirt as he backed away. Then, my hero, my black knight, strode in and saved me. He knocked some sense into Jason and just kept hitting him until finally, he decided to bring me back here."

Silence erupts amongst the three of them for a few minutes, as Adam and Callie watch a struggle occur behind Alexa's eyes. After a while, the little blonde finally speaks.

"So…it's true," her voice is pathetic and weak once again. It sounds scratchy and dry, like she's been in a desert for a few hours. "He tried to…"

She still can't say what they are claiming, not in connection with Jason. Just as Adam is Callie's black knight, so Jay used to be Alexa's Lancelot. What they are saying still doesn't make sense to her and she feels bile rising up in her throat. So she jumps up, running at the door as fast as she can. She has to get out of the place.

"No, no, Lex," Callie's voice stops her momentarily. "I wouldn't call it rape. He was just trying to seduce me; he was trying to do things that he knew used to work with me. But not rape."

The words pierce her consciousness but it isn't enough to keep the bile from rising, or enough to stop her from running away. Something that had to be a lie, by every bit of knowledge she has in her, was just proven to be the truth. She can only go one place when this kind of ridiculous crisis occurs, even if it makes no logical sense to go there right now. She has to. She has to find a way to make this make sense to her and he is the one who helps her figure things out; he always has been.

Suddenly, she's at his door, even though she doesn't remember taking the stairs at all. Her mind is trying to shut down on her, trying to block out the horrible ideas swirling about there. She refuses to let it because this is a truth that she must face. Alexa knocks before she can change her mind and wipes her eyes. Until she sees the wetness on her fingers, she doesn't even realize she is crying. The young woman doesn't want her tears to affect him, so she attempts to scrape them off before he opens the door.

It doesn't work, though. He's seen her enough times to know when she has been crying. She cannot rid herself of the irritated, red eyes, or of the ugly, drops still clinging to her nose by the time he opens the door. But as soon as the door opens, Jason standing there with concern in his eyes over her condition (even though he's in much worse shape than she is, still bruised and sore from his fight with Adam just a few hours ago), she no longer cares to cover her feelings. He envelops her in a comforting hug, ignoring all of his problems to help her instead. She knows that no matter what happens to them, she'll always go to him when life becomes hard. Jason Reso is the only one who can make her feel safe and calm, even if he's the one who caused her problem to begin with.

That is why she ran to him today. She turned to him in seek of some peace from a hard truth that she couldn't handle alone. A simple hug from him and Alexa found that peace she sought, along with a feeling of safety and caring that she couldn't receive from anyone else.


	3. But I Run Too Late

I Run to You

Part 3 – But I run too late

"Jay!" a troubled voice calls out to the Canadian as he skids to a halt in front of the diva's locker room.

"Callie?" he asks, recognizing the rainbow-haired vixen's voice.

"Jay, you have to go talk some sense into her!" she demands, appearing as if from the shadows.

Unfortunately, Jay has no idea what she is talking about, so he can't take action as quickly as she seemingly wishes him to. Instead, he asks, with his eyebrows raised to emphasize his confusion, "Stop who…from doing what?"

"She didn't even tell you?" Callie sighs in frustration at the entire problem and briefly explains it to the befuddled Canucklehead. "Alexa is fed up with her story line on Smackdown, especially now that you're on the injured list. So she's changing brands – she's going to Raw, even though Adam and I aren't there anymore."

Jay doesn't understand this to be a problem at all – his girlfriend will get more publicity this way, she'll get a bigger storyline on the WWE mainstay show, and she'll probably even grab more camera time. He almost asks what the big deal is, but Callie sounds genuinely concerned about this entire idea. So he knows that another problem lurks somewhere amongst this one.

"Okay, you got me," he admits, finally throwing the question at his friend after a few moments of contemplation, "what is the problem with her going to Raw?"

"I already know what storyline they're going to give her, Jay," she replies, "and I warned her about it. She didn't even care, just said that at least it was better than dealing with the stupidity of the Lay-Cool idea." She doesn't want to tell him what the story would be; think that would be best left up to her blonde friend to deal with. But Jay continues staring at her expectantly, so she just lets it out, along with an unhappy sigh. "She'll be put into a love triangle…with Evan and Mike."

Jay nearly chokes after Callie's big reveal. These were his biggest rivals for Alexa's affection. His princess holds a soft spot for the innocent, kind, Airborne kid; and Mike? Hell, when she broke up with him for a few months, Mike was the one that she turned to. Jay is certain she still cares for the world's baddest baddie. So Alexa will be in a love triangle storyline with the two men that she has the most desire for (aside from himself, of course), while he is out for six whole months with an injury? Oh hell, no! Not if he can do anything to stop it.

"Thanks Callie," Jay screams back to her, as his legs are already dragging him towards Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Yeah, good luck," she answers unnecessarily, as her friend is already two halls away.

He arrives at Stephanie's office less than five minutes later, noticing that Alexa is leaning against the wall out there. "Oh, good. I caught you," Jay says to his girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Caught me?" she asks, adding with a laugh, "Caught me doing what? Holding up the wall?"

"No, caught you before you change brands," he says, with a slight accusation in his voice.

"Oh…that," Alexa says softly, avoiding his eyes. "Well, I was waiting to tell you until I talked to Stephanie about it. Nothing was final until then; she could have told me no."

"She should have told you no considering the story they have in mind," Jay says. "But she wouldn't because you're the princess-you always get what you want. They would have put you on Raw in an angle with two men who really do love you. That's unfair to everyone-you, the kid, the jerk, and especially me. I mean, what would they do when I come back? It's not right, Lex. You need to stop this whole idea before it gets started."

The princess doesn't meet her boyfriend's eyes the entire time he is speaking. Finally, she looks purposely at the floor before telling him, in a voice barely surpassing a whisper, "It's too late, Jay. I already spoke to Steph-the plans have been made. I move to Raw in two weeks."

Jay's mouth gapes open, flapping like a fish. He cannot form words and all he can think is that he failed. He didn't get to her fast enough to stop this from happening. In two weeks, his girlfriend will be acting out a triangle with two men who are in love with her and he can't do a damned thing about it. Add to that, he'll have to be watching the entire thing from the solitary confinement of his house while attempting to recover from a serious injury. Life as Captain Charisma knows it officially sucks.


	4. When It All Starts Coming Undone

I Run to You

Part 4 – When it all starts coming undone

"Hey, Lex, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Mike asks his girlfriend.

She gives him a curious look, but nods her head and murmurs, "Of course," before getting up from her seat at the dinner table. She heads out to the hall, with Mike following her almost reluctantly.

Callie gets up from the table as well, catching him before he gets too far away. Scrutinizing his stone face and causing him to give her a rueful smile, she crosses her arms and looks at him expectantly. He knows she is waiting for his explanation, so he says the minimum amount that he can.

"It's a far better thing I do than I have ever done," he simply states, with a shrug and an attempt at his usual, smug smile.

The smile doesn't meet his eyes, however, and this is not enough information for Callie. So she asks him expressly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mike sighs and gives his friend a real answer, "She deserves to be happy, Callie. You and I both know that. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do that for her. I can't be her knight in shining armor-I'm just not that guy, not even for her."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Callie asks, although the answer is clear to both of them.

He can't answer it honestly, though, not when he is about to throw everything that they have away in mere moments. "No comment," is his reply instead and he leaves her standing there, giving her a rueful smile before following Alexa out into the hallway.

Callie goes back to the table, looking at the door with a face akin to shock. She's the only one who ever believed Mike to be a good guy and now she has been proven correct. But she knows that he's going to break up harshly with Alexa-it's the only way that she'll accept it. So everyone is going to hate him even more after this. Her thoughts are broken when Jay asks the question that plagues everyone's mind.

"What the hell is that all about?" he demands.

Mike trusts her to keep his plan a secret, but Jay is persistent when it comes to Alexa. He won't give up until she gives him an honest answer. So she decides to tell him a partial truth in order to satisfy the question.

"I don't know, they're probably just making out or something," she outright lies, hoping to distract him with some anger. "You know how Mike is."

His face flashes with fury for just a moment, but then Jay's eyes narrow in on Callie's face. He knows she's lying, so he asks her the question again, "I know you know, Callie. What's going on out there?"

"I think…I'm not absolutely positive," she points out, because Mike could always change his mind and decide to selfishly hold Alexa to him, "but I think Mike's breaking up with Alexa."

"What?" Jay practically screams, shock covering his face (along with the faces of everyone else at the table).

"Why the hell would he do that?" Adam asks, knowing that something else is up, but not giving away that his girlfriend is hiding something. "The man clearly loves her – he lets her carry his briefcase, for God's sakes."

"I don't know," Callie says, sounding a bit defensive. "Maybe he just wants his freedom. I mean, he's a lady's man-this is the longest that he's ever been in a relationship, you know."

"He would give up a goddess because he wants some freedom?" Jay questions, with an accusation on his tongue. "Stupid, preppy asshole," he adds in a murmur.

"I thought you were over Lex, Jay?" Callie questions her friend, lightly.

"I am!" he argues, too quickly and too loudly for it to be the truth.

"Dude, you called her a goddess," Adam accuses, with disgust apparent in his voice. "Just admit it – you still love the midget freak."

"She's not a freak!" Jay immediately replies, before realizing his words and sighing heavily. "All right, all right, I love her. I always have and I always will."

Everyone at the table looks at him like he has just grown a second head-and that head is a vampire that sings show tunes. For a moment, he thinks that they may actually be surprised by this news, but that doesn't last for very long. Every one of them has tried to convince Jay that he just needs to admit his feelings to Alexa, so why would they be so surprised that he just admitted it to them now?

"Hey guys," a familiar female voice speaks softly behind him, and suddenly he wants to bang his head against the table repeatedly. "I'm going to head on back to the hotel and start packing. I'm going home for a few days – don't try to stop me, please. I need some time to myself. I'll see you all next week at Raw though," she finishes with a soft smile for the table, but everyone can see the tears that she holds behind her eyes.

"I'll kill him…" Jay mutters under his breath, with a fierce fury boiling in his eyes.

"Bro…calm down," Adam says, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it's not worth it. Besides, this is what you want, remember? Lex is free and single, ripe for the picking."

"Don't talk about her like she's a fruit," Jay tells his friend. "No wonder she calls you a pervert, man."

Callie's phone rings then and while they are discussing how much a pervert each one of them is, her eyes grow wide. When little tears form, Adam and Jay finally turn to her at full attention. After an "Of course I'll tell her, right now," she pushes End and turns to the blonde Canadians who are waiting to hear what is wrong.

"That was Mike," she begins, with Jay interrupting her with a derisive scoff. After giving him a glare, she continues, "Hunter couldn't get ahold of Lex, so he called him. Mike called me because he assumed Alexa came back here, but obviously she didn't. I have to go tell her something…I'll be back. Damn it, why did she have to turn off her phone?"

Jay and Adam can only think of one thing as they follow Callie out of the room, trying to get at the information that she has. Callie doesn't stutter, she doesn't mutter, and she doesn't speak in run-on sentences. Normally, Callie Cena is a terribly articulate woman. The only exception to this is when she is nervous and worried about something big. Now, they really need to figure out what is wrong. Finally, after trying to get her attention for a few minutes, they corner her inside of the elevator.

Jay grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to face him, "Callie! Stop. Please tell me what is wrong with Alexa, now."

"Let go of her," Adam demands, yanking Jay's hands off of Callie's shoulders, with a look that tells Jay maybe he should tone it down a little bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, no, he's right, Adam," Callie says, shaking herself just enough to get back into her carefully controlled persona. "It's Aurora – she's in the hospital."

"Ro?" Adam and Jay both cry, looking at her frantically.

She looks at them sternly, showing them that she's not going to allow them to freak out either. "Yeah, her appendix burst so they're doing emergency surgery on it. They're sending the jet over now, so I've got to tell Lex to be ready in an hour."

The elevator finally dings at their destination and Callie rushes out towards Alexa's room. Adam and Jay decide they should go get their stuff together, because they know that Callie will be going to see Ro and they're not going to be left out of this. Ro may only be related to Alexa, but they all feel like she's their niece. Jay goes to his hotel room and throws together a small bag for himself before hearing a small, barely audible knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asks, while tossing his ipod on top of his bag. When he hears no response other than something that narrowly resembles a hiccup, his curiosity gets the best of him and Jay looks out the peephole. All he sees before flinging the door open is blonde hair and tears.

As soon as the door is open, Alexa practically jumps into Jay's arms. She sobs uncontrollably, burying her face in his chest. Within moments, his shirt is soaking wet with her tears, but he doesn't even notice. The only thing that he knows is that his princess needs him, so he'll be there for her…just like he always is. The little blonde finally calms down enough to speak, though the words come out strained and she sounds so broken that it nearly makes Jay start crying.

"Everything is falling apart," she says, "and I immediately came to you. Why do I always come to you?"

"Because you know I'll be here," the Canadian answers honestly, with no hint of his usually boastful and jesting manner. "I've told you before, I'm your knight…I'll always be here for you."

With that simple declaration, sobbing erupts once again from her delicate face. Jay's eyes widen in panic before she wraps her arms tighter around him. She whispers, as softly as she can, "I still love you," the words slipping from her lips without her permission.

His face lights up and he pushes her away so he can see hers as he asks, "You love me?"

When the blonde head nods her answer, a smile bursts from his face, "I love you Lex…so much."

"Even after all I've done to you? After leaving you…and dating Mike? Why…How could you love me after that?" she asks, unable to believe that when everything in her life is going wrong, something good can happen.

Jay shakes his head and gives her a smirk, "I don't think I have a choice. I've always loved you and I don't think there is anything that could change that."


End file.
